The present invention generally relates to data processing, and more specifically, to partitioned bloom filter merge for massively parallel processing clustered data management.
Bloom filters are a compact data structure used to efficiently determine whether a value belongs to a set or not. Bloom filters can be used in databases to perform early filtering of probe values in join operations to reduce processing costs and memory consumption.